


The Lesbian Angel

by Dathfreak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathfreak/pseuds/Dathfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana receives a call from the South Korean government asking for her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesbian Angel

“D.Va!” was the last thing she heard before her world became engulfed with darkness. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Hana Song had gotten a request from the South Korean government to return home to help with a new omnic threat. At first she had been stunned, at which point her girlfriend Angela to take the phone from her in order to get exact details of the situation for her. Hana didn’t hear what was being said on the other end of the line, due to a ringing sound that grew louder and louder the more she thought about how a threat that should have been completely destroyed was still alive, until Angela pulled her into an embrace. Out of habit Hana hugged her back, wrapping her arms around her tighter, almost craving the warmth and safety that came from being wrapped in her arms. 

“Will you come with me?” Hana asked in a rare moment of weakness. 

“Of course, I can ask Lena or Fareeha to come with us all.”

“No.” Hana said pulling back quickly, “I don’t want to drag anyone else into this, unless it’s necessary”.

“Unless what’s necessary?” a new voice said from behind the two. 

Both women jumped apart, turning around to see Zarya and desperately trying to hide the blush creeping up their faces. None of the other members of overwatch knew about the fact they were together, and they wanted to keep it that way. 

“Nothing!” Hana said, her voice higher than usual. 

“Hana just got a call to come help with an omnic crisis in south korea.” 

“An omnic crisis?!” Zarya said, her russian accent becoming more prominent as her agitation skyrocketed.

Zarya had always had a soft spot for people who were affected by attacks from omnic monstrosities ever since her home of Siberia had been attacked by an army of them. Zarya had dropped out of her chance to become an international weightlifting champion to join the special task force that had been created in response to the event. She had been the only one in the entire task force capable of using the particle cannon. Because of her they had been able to fight off the omnic monstrosity but not before many people had lost their lives. She had lost many of her friends in the attacks, causing her have a deep set dislike for omnic’s in general, one which Zenyatta had been working on.

Before either of them could say anything Zarya had told them she would meet them in the hangar and ran out the door and to where she kept her gear. 

“Great” Hana said, her hand connecting with her fore head. 

Angela smirked and let out a small chuckle, walking out the door to collect her own gear. 

“Ugh,” Hana huffed. She tapped a few buttons on her wrist, waiting to hear the thunk below her. When she eventually heard it, she took one last look around the room before leaving and going down stairs to switch into her jump suit and load up her mech before Angela and Zarya were down there. 

As she was zipping up her suit she heard a faint vibration come from her now discarded pants. Rifling through it, she dug out her phone to see a message from mercy, only for it to be whisked away by her constant stream of notifications. Opening up her phone she opened the messaging app they both used to keep in touch without worrying about anyone else seeing their messages. It was a picture file, opening it she saw Angela blowing a kiss at her in nothing but her underwear. Hana let out a quiet yelp, finding it difficult to tear her eyes away from her phone, feeling her face heat up.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door making her jump and quickly put the phone away in a reinforced pouch on her jump suit. Grabbing her clothes she quickly ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, dropping her clothes in a chute, before sprinting down to the hangar and her waiting mech.

People looked inquisitively at her as she ran down the halls, her hair trailing behind her. When she finally reached the hangar Zarya and Angela were already waiting there waiting for her, casually chatting. When they hear her running up to them, they both look up and Hana is able to see Angela visibly relax upon seeing her.

“Ready to go?” they asked simultaneously.

Hana held a thumbs up, panting. 

Zarya lets out a small chuckle then turns, walking onto the ship, her particle cannon safely hooked to the wall, next to Angela’s Caduceus staff, with Hana’s M.E.K.A. strapped down securely. 

Angela offers a hand, which Hana eagerly takes, both of them clambering onto the ship, taking their seats right next to each other. When Zarya turns around they finally let go of each other’s hands, but refused to move any further apart from each other. 

“So, how long?” Zarya asked, sitting down. 

Hana’s heart jumped up to her throat, blocking her voice from coming out in anything but a squeak. 

“Whatever do you mean Zaryanova?”Angela asked calmly

“You know exactly what I mean.” she replied looking quite smug with herself.

Hana could feel her heart thumping in her ears and the blood rush up to her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to grab onto her girlfriend’s hand and hold on for dear life.

Angela glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, then went back to her staring contest with Zarya. 

“How long have you two been together?” Zarya asked, keeping her smug look plastered on her face. 

“About 6 months now, tomorrow is our anniversary.” 

Hana spluttered at the sudden declaration of their relationship. 

“I knew it”

“Angela! Why did you just tell her?!” Hana said glaring at her girlfriend

“And how did you know about our relationship?!” she said turning her glare to Zarya.

“There's been a running bet, in the kitchen, for about 3 months now.”

Hana paled at this and sat down, her legs suddenly unable to support her own body weight. Angela wrapped her arms around Hana, pulling her closer. Hana melted as she could feel the warmth coming off of Angela through her jump suit, her racing heart instantly slowing. 

Zarya smiled at the two of them, happy she had been right that two of her friends were so happy together. 

“We’ll be touching down in fifteen minutes.” came the voice of their pilot through the intercom speakers.

“I guess that’s my cue to excuse myself” Zarya said, standing up and walking down to the other end of the drop ship they were in. 

Before Hana could do anything to prepare for their drop herself she found her head being turned to face Angela and her girlfriends lips being pressed against hers. She gasped just before she fully melted into the kiss being given to her, her hands reaching up to wrap around Angela’s neck and pull herself deeper into the kiss. 

A cough came from the other end of the drop ship, making them jump apart, both of them blushing. Angela smirked and stood up, walking towards Zarya, leaving D.Va stunned at her seat. 

“Coming dear?” she heard Angela ask as she picked up her staff.

Not saying anything D.Va walked up to her mech, punching the button to open the drop doors. 

As the three of them fell towards the giant monstrosity they could already see on the ground, D.Va went through her set up, ready to start streaming as soon as she hit the ground. Picking out the playlist she’d be playing for this particular battle. 

Looking to her left she could see Mercy, falling gracefully in a slow descent, her valkyrie wings extended behind her. D.Va loved this part, being able to watch the woman she loved, slowly descend from the sky, looking like the angel everyone said she was. But D.Va knew just how seductive this angel was, and she was briskly reminded of it when she saw Mercy look at her in turn, returning her stare, and licking her lips before winking at her, making D.Va blush and turn away, looking back down at the monstrosity below them. 

To her right Zarya was focused entirely on the monstrosity that was moving quickly to the city ahead of it, plummeting herself, aiming to land right on top of it. 

About a mile up D.Va could see the sensor appear on her screen indicating Mercy was amplifying her M.E.K.A.’s power, right before there was a soft thump from just abover her, the tell-tale sign of Mercy landing on her. 

Just as Zarya was about to land on the monstrosity she activated her particle shield, absorbing the impact and charging her reserves. Just before Mercy and D.Va touched down as well, they recieved a particle barrier as well, further charging her reserves and protecting both of them as well. 

“Zarya, get a way inside this thing, D.Va distract this thing while we find a way to destroy this thing.” Mercy said, immediately switching from her motherly tone, directly into her commanding officers tone.

They all nodded and rushed to do the tasks just assigned to them. D.Va hit her thrusters, sending herself right in front of the omnic. She knew immediately it locked onto her, making her grin, as it opened fire, causing the air around her to shake from the explosions. 

“We’re in, keep it up.” she heard Mercy say through her headset. 

D.Va continued to move in front of it, slowly making her way towards the ground. As she touched down she noticed the feed from her stream chat coming, making her smile. 

“Here we go guys” she whispered as she turned to face the ominc. 

It loomed above her, easily a mile tall. Each time this creature showed up, it was different but certain things about this monstrosity stayed the same, like where it’s power core was. Most omnic’s had two, one inside their heads and one inside their chests, they have become dependent on both so if one went off line, the omnic died. This one relied on one power source though, but it was near impossible to get to it from a full on assault, The minute it knew it was under attack, it locked down all its entrances and prevented anyone from boarding it. This time though, it was dealing with a very new and very different threat. D.Va smiled, knowing that this was the last time she’d be fighting this fight. 

“Activate shields!” she yelled as the turrets lined along its legs and its main guns pointed to her.

Just as they opened fire, her shields activated, killing all the incoming fire in its tracks. A small giggle escaped her lips. Until a laser came at her from the side.

“D.Va!” was all she heard before she blacked out.

 

When Hana Song woke up, she was in the Overwatch med bay, with Mercy hovering over her. 

“She’s going to be fine, I was able to keep her alive long enough with my caduceus staff once Zaryanova pulled her out of the wreckage.”

“Why was she still in her M.E.K.A in the first place?” a deeper voice said to her left.

“The omnic caught her off guard, hitting her with a laser. Her barrier couldn’t stop it.” 

“Where did it get the power to do that?”

“It was a last ditch effort from the omnic as Zarya shot a particle ball into its core at full charge.”

“But you killed the omnic monstrosity? Correct?” said a new voice.

“Yes, sir we did.” said both Angela and Zarya, both of them slightly more agitated.

“Then I see no reason why were are spending so much money and resources to keep this….. Child alive! She has completed her mission. Let her die in that honor.” 

A low growl was heard throughout the room as well and multiple knuckles cracking.

Silence permeated the room for a few moments until Angela spoke up in a low voice.

“Out.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I said out.” Angela said, her voice quiet but shaking with barely suppressed rage. 

“What right do you have to k-!”  
“I am the head doctor of this building, and I overrule any and all authority while in this room, now you will obey my commands and you will leave right now. After that you will obey Winston as this is foreign territory and he is the head of our organization. Am I understood?” 

“I will not be spo-”

“Am I understood?!” Angela repeated, more sternly this time.

“I would say yes sir, before you have an…. unfortunate accident.” Zarya put in.

“Is that a threat?!” roared the voice.

“Net, merely…. A suggestion.” 

At this the voice stormed, slamming the door behind him.

Opening her eyes she saw Winston and Zarya walking towards the door, with Angela still beside her, her head on the bed and holding her hand.

“Who was that?” she croaked out, after the others had left.

“Hana!” Angela cried, immediately sitting up, tears streaming down her face, “are you ok?!”

“I feel kinda sore… but i’m ok” she croaked.

“Thank god” she choked out, tears falling onto Hana’s bed sheets.

 

“Angela I can’t do this to you.”

“Nonsense, i’m the one who’s taking you home with me.”

Hana said nothing after that, just willing to take the generosity that was being given to her. She was still unfit for duty but she was well enough to be dismissed from the infirmary. 

“Come in, come in.” Angela said as she ushered Hana into her home “Go to the bedroom, i’ll be there in a minute.”

Hana blushed as the thoughts of what might happen rushed through her head. 

 

As Hana sat down on the bed she fidgeted nervously, fully clothed, waiting for Angela to come in.

There was a small knock on the door. 

“Is it ok for me to come in?” 

“What? Oh, yes you can come in.”

Angela walked into the room in her sleepwear, looking just as nervous and Hana felt.

“Angela…. Do you mind if we just…. Sleep tonight?”

“Of course! I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable”

The pressure that had built up in Hana’s chest burst like flood. Tears ran down her cheeks, making Angela rush over to her. 

“Hana, darling are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, I… I’m just happy. You make me so happy” she said with a small smile on her face. 

This in turn made Angela smile.

“How about we go to bed now, sleep is the second best medicine.”

“What’s the first?”

“Happiness.” Angela said before pouncing on Hana, tickling her and making her burst out in giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if i didn't portray them well, it was my first time writing anything for Overwatch. I also apologize if i mis used and medical terms (the sparse few that were used)


End file.
